


I Am

by EmotionalPlant (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character is god(basically), Ice Skating, Vague Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmotionalPlant
Summary: A note is left on a desk alone..





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can literally insert any character you want here.

Even when the music stops, I live on. Even when the ice melts, I live on. In everyone whom has ever wished, dreamed, or achieved anything on the ice, I live on.  
I stand for hope- no, not only hope. I stand for persistence, for determination, for keeping on even when it seems impossible. I don't only stand for hope, I stand for everything you need to survive on the ice.  
I believe in you. No, not only you, but you and the countless others who tried and failed, who tried and succeeded, those who laid their feelings bare on the ice for the world to see. I believe in love- for yourself, for your siblings, for your family, for your neighbor, for your enemy, for your friend. Even for strangers.  
I am everywhere. In the first, last, and middle notes of a song to be danced out on the ice. In the first baby steps of a beginner, to the leaping jumps of a pro, to the slips and mistakes along the way there. I am the voice inside your mind telling you to 'Keep on going, just a little more. You got this.' I help you learn your story on the ice, and help you teach your story to others. I am trying to help you succeed.

I am spirit.  
I am hope.  
I am love.   
I am strength.  
I am weakness.  
I am bravery.   
I am cowardice.  
I am happiness.  
I am happiness.

I am, and my name is------

 

The letter had watermarks on the place where the name should have been, the ink smudged beyond reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in class- how do I get good grades in English anymore?


End file.
